1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to vehicles suspension systems and, in particular, to suspension systems for vehicles having lift axles. More specifically, this disclosure relates to systems for lifting axles incorporated into such vehicle suspension systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Vehicle suspension systems include a wide variety of configurations and structures. It is common in the vehicle industry to provide suspension configurations able to adjust the height of the suspension. In some suspensions, control arms are provided to hold an axle in place beneath a chassis. For some lift axle suspensions, a lift air bag is provided between the control arms to cause the axle to lift off the ground and toward the chassis upon inflation of the lift air bag. In such configurations the lift air bag is disposed substantially between the control arms.